1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus including a light shielding member provided at a lens cover.
2. Background Art
Some of surveillance cameras use infrared light having permeability or spectral characteristics superior to visible light. In the type of the surveillance camera, in order to prevent the infrared light of an infrared light source arranged around a lens from being incident on an optical system directly, a light shielding member is provided at a lens cover. JP-B-3988051 discloses an imaging apparatus, which is an example of a technique to provide a light shielding plate on a lens hood.
FIGS. 9A and 9B shows the surveillance camera of the related art which shields infrared light with a light shielding member. The surveillance camera includes an image pickup device 101, a lens 102 which converges light from an object to the image pickup device 101, and a circular coaxial lens cover 103 which has the lens 102 inside thereof. In the lens cover 103, a plurality of infrared light sources 104 are annularly arranged to surround the lens 102. A planar or cylindrical light shielding member 105 having a circular opening shape is provided between the lens 102 and the infrared light source 104. Since the light shielding member 105 is provided, the infrared light can be suppressed to incident on the lens 102 without passing through the object from the infrared light source 104.